tu y yo natsume y mikan
by angela.alice21
Summary: trata de como se enamoran natsume y mikan de gakuen alice sus celos sus momentos románticos y graciosos tengo muchas ideas para este relato, a hotaru y ruka también se enamoraran en esta historia no se la pierdan estará muy romantica y muy divertida usare partes del anime real por cierto gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen arigato a todos los que lean la historia angel
1. como nos conocimos

titulo: Tu y yo mikan y natsume

1 capitulo: como nos conocimos

personajes :

:):mikan-sakura

:¡:natsume-hyuuga

;):ruka-nogi

:P:hotaru-imai

*:yuka mama de mikan

^:kauro mama de natsume

psm: pensamiento.

mikan : es una niña de 15 años de edad que tiene los ojos color avellana y el pelo castaño le da asta la cintura muy hermosa y adora sonreír por cierto su mejor amiga es hotaru-imai su mama es yuka sakura .

natsume:un niño guapo de 16 años de edad , cabello color azabache y ojos color carmesí su mama es kauro hyuuga su mejor amigo es ruka-nogi.

ruka-nogi:un chico guapo 16 años de edad, cabello color rubio y ojos color azules le gustan los animale, es el mejor amigo de natsume .

hotaru-imai:una niña muy linda 15 años de edad cabello corto asta los hombros color negro ojos color morado le gusta el cangrejo e inventar cosas es la mejor amiga de mikan.

* * *

:)Era un día muy hermoso dije mientras miraba por mi ventana decidí ir hadar un paseo ya que ser ca de mi casa hay un parque ,baje las escaleras

le dije a mi mama : mama iré a dar un paseo al parque .

*:si paro mikan ten mucho cuidado mi niña.

:)claro mama le conteste y le di una hermosa sonrisa.

cuando llegue al parque empece a caminar de bajo de los arboles de zakura , encontré mi árbol favorito trepe y observe el paisaje.

:):psm: de repente sentí que unos ojos color me miraban desde arriba del árbol me di cuenta de que en otra rama había un niño con ojos color carmesí y pelo color azabache muy bien parecido .

:):0ola meyamo mikan y tu dije dandole una sonrisa .

:¡:yo conteste mi nombre es natsume sin ninguna expresion en mi rostro.

:):espero que se amos buenos amigos dije .el solo dijo .hm.

:¡:me voy dije bajando de un salto .e ya dijo espera y bajo también de un salto para mi mala suerte callo en sima de mi nuestras caras quedaron muy ser ca yyy...

* * *

este es mi primera historia espero les agrade el próximo capitulo estará interesante no selo pierdan el martes de l2 de marzo del 2113 esta listo arigato


	2. beso por accidente

Beso por accidente

:¡:me voy dije bajando de un salto .e ya dijo espera y bajo también de un salto para mi mala suerte callo en sima de mi nuestras caras quedaron muy cerc ...

…..

:que pasa mis labios están rosándose con los míos no puede ser o no mi primer beso .

:¡:sentí que sus labios estaban contra los míos de mesiado cerca podía oler su aroma a fresas que rico pero que rayos pensó de repente al tratar de le ventarme nos unimos mas me deje llevar y la bese ella esta en chok pero respondió el beso después nos falto el aire y nos separamos .

: Que he hecho correspondí su besó no padecer mi primer beso con un extraño me levante rápidamente y le pegue una cachetada y le pregunte porque rayos hiciste eso dije muy sonrojada y ala ves enejada.

:¡Que yo que ice conteste porque me pegaste si tu fuiste la que se me echo enzima fue un accidente dije con una sonrisa burlona .

: no fue mi culpa y aparte te aprovechaste quitándome mi primer beso niño pervertido dije gritándole y enseñándole la lengua.

:¡con una risita en mi rostro asique me lleve tu primer beso jejeje soy irresistible frutitas.

: porque frutitas . después compren di y dije porque las viste pervertido dije aun mas roja y enojada.

:¡deja de gritar pareces loca a parte tu me las enseñaste cuando saltaste del árbol dijo el con una cara de zorro.

:)

:me enoje mucho mas y cuando me iba a casa no te que me seguía . camine mas rápido y el seguía en mi dirección venia a un lado mío yo me sonrojé al verlo entonces pregunte que haces porque me sigues acosador. Y el contesto

:¡ No tengo porque darte explicaciones a demás la que me sigue eres tu que acaso quieres otro beso dije con vos burlona.

yo respondí jajajajaj quisieras eso ya quedo aclarado fue un accidente baka.

:¡ baka yo la baka eres tu porque no te fijas a donde te tiras por eso me caíste encima frutitas dije burlándome .ella se enojo mucho más y se puso súper roja

Narradora: y los dos se dieron cuenta que ….

…

Gracias por leer

Disculpen porque los capítulos están cortos .

[Escribir texto]


	3. que eres mi vecino ?

Que eres mi vecino ¡?

Capitulo anterior

…

: ¡Baka yo la baka eres tu porque no te fijas a donde te tiras por eso me caíste encima frutitas dije burlándome .ella se enojo mucho más y se puso súper roja

Narradora: y los dos se dieron cuenta que….

…..

Que gritaron los dos eres mi vecino – vecina

: No puede ser a parte de todo es mi vecino de alado que día tan malo dije.

: ¡Ella grito que día tan malo yo solo dije da igual frutitas con una cara de burla.

Mikan decidió entrar a su casa e ir a su cuarto a recostarse después de todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

: Que fastidio que ese tal natsume me haya robado mi primer beso aunque me encanto no en que pienso de repente vi por una de mis ventanas que colinda con la casa de natsume un chico guapo pelo negro y ojos carmesí sin camisa cambiándose sin cerrar su ventana y yo me sonroje ti ene el abdomen mar cado y unos brazos fuerte que guapo.

(Aja mikan ya te vi espiar a los demás trae consecuencias)

: ¡Siento que alguien me observa cuando volteo a la ventana vi asa niña mikan observándome muy sonrojada y en seguida me dio pena agarre mi camisa me la puse su ventana queda a 30 cm de lamia así que decidí reclamarle. Oyes tu qué rayos ases espiar a las personas es de mala educación dije yo.

: No te estoy espiando yo solo veo por mi ventana además si no te gusta sierra la cortina pervertido.

: ¡Baka segura que yo soy el pervertido yo no me quede ido al ver a alguien cambiándose dije con una sonrisa burlona.

: Así pues sierra tu ventana dije yo mas enojada y le enseñe la lengua :P .

: ¡Porque la serraría estoy en mi casa puedo hacer lo que me `plazca.

Yo igual asique no te quejes.

(Si guie ron a si por media hora más)

Ya las cosas se calmaron a cada quien le hablo su mama.

Yuka mama de mikan: mikan baja a cenar.

si mama en seguida bajo dije yo .

Kauro mama de natsume : natsume baja tengo que decirte algo .

:¡ ya voy mama.

Natsume y mikan dejaron de pelar y bajaron a ver a sus mamas.

Kauro mama de nats: natsume iremos a cenar a casa de una vecina (que no sea a casa de mikan ) a casa de las zakura (bueno no es la casa de mikan pensé)

:¡esta bien enseguida me cambio y bajo .

Por su parte:

Yuka mama de mikan : mikan vendrán unos vecinos a cenar con nosotras (que no sea natsume) son los hyuuga (me nos mal creo que no es natsume )

En la noche como alas 8

Se escucha como tocan la puerta tok tok

Mikan se avía puesto un vestido color rosa con listones descotado y corte se veía preciosa asía remarcar sus curvas mikan grito voy

: Bien venidos dije yo entro una señora muy joven y me dijo:

Kauro: ola me llamo kauro hyuuga mucho gusto en conocerte dije yo.

mikan zakura igual mucho gusto.

Kauro : el es mi hijo natsume.

Mikan psm: que no puede ser me arregle para natsume .

Natsume psm:que mikan ella se apellida zakura .

Kauro : natsume preséntate.

:¡ si hola me llamo natsume hyuuga mucho gusto dije .

soy mikan zakura mucho gusto le dije media sonrojada ^/^

:¡ : que hermosa se ve wooo pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

woo que guapo se ve con esa ropa no lo avia notado pensé. Mientras de sia pasen por aquí por favor .

Hubo incomodidad entre natsume y mikan mientras se cenaban entonces:

Mikan: compromiso iré al baño.

Mikan se fue aun no regresaba y natsume

Natsume : puedo pasar a su baño por favor

Yuka: claro arriba ala derecha hasta el fondo.

Entonces natsume estaba a punto de entrar al baño mikan se estaba acomodando el vestido y…. Gritos

….

Fin del capitulo


	4. viviendo juntos

Natsume: puedo pasar a su baño por favor

Yuka: claro arriba ala derecha hasta el fondo.

Entonces natsume estaba a punto de entrar al baño mikan se estaba acomodando el vestido y…. Gritos

….

NATSUME grito mikan natsume entro al baño y le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera terminar y la oyeran…

: ¡No grites gatitos dije tapándole la boca rápidamente se subió el vestido y yo pensé que lindo cuerpo tiene mikan pero en que pienso.

Uno natsume me vio en ropa interior que vergüenza lo voy a matar pensé.

: ¡ Mikan dije con vos gruesa ella se quedo mirándome y luego le dije perdón no sabía que estevas aquí y Salí del baño .

: natsume esta bien fue un accidente dije sonrojada `^/^` pensé que vergüenza .

Los dos bajamos nuestras mamas gritaban afuera ayuda por favor se quema corrimos afuera era la casa de natsume que se estaba que mando kauro entro a la casa saco una bebe en sus brazos natsme fue y saco una cajita para él es muy importante llegaron los bomberos apagaron el fuego casi toda la casa se quemo solo pudieron recuperar un poco de ropa zapatos y libros mi mama les ofreció la casa para que durmieran allí en lo que componían su casa ellos aceptaron una vez que entramos mi mama pregunto:

Yuka: kauro quien es la nena.

Kauro :es mi hija menor aoi hyuuga .

Mikan : que linda esta lo siento por su casa .

Natsume: mama y ahora donde dormiremos.

Mikan : mi mama les ofreció nuestra casa pueden que darse el tiempo que necesiten .

Kauro : arigato yuka –sama y mikan –chan

natsume:En tramos a la casa de mikan tenían solo 3 recamaras y una con solo una cama grande era la cama de mikan la otra de yuka y la de huéspedes igual mi mama durmió con aoi en un cuarto yuka en otro y yo que tengo que dormir con mikan compartiremos cuarto .

mikan : mejor no digo nada pobres perdieron su casa .

kauro y yuka buenas noches que descansen .

mikan : yo y natsume nos que damos solos en el mismo cuarto .

argato por leer


	5. en el mismo cuarto

Capitulo anterior

Mikan: yo y natsume nos que damos solos en el mismo cuarto.

Des pues de que todos nos metimos a nuestras habitaciones me dirigí a mi armario para ponerme mi pijama para mi mala suerte todas mis pijamas están sucias y solo hay una limpia es un chor rojo muy cortito y una blusa de tirantes y suelta que vergüenza de pensar que natsume me viera así pero ni modo que puedo hacer si no quise lavar la ropa que mal entre al baño me la puse encima me puse un camisón pero era casi transparente que pena pensé sonrojada (/).

: ¡Mikan salió del baño se ve hermosa con ese camisón deja ver su verdadera pijama la cual o está nada mal pero en qué rayos estoy pensando mellaba mi ropa se quemo en el incendio solo pude res catar ropa de salir le pregunte a mikan . mikan no tendrás una pijama de algún familiar que me prestes es que las mías se que marón en el incendio .

natsume creo que hay algunas de mi papa en seguida telas traigo note preocupes dije sonriendo.

:¡Arigato mikan dije viéndola atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios .

(Natsume se quedo en shock por ver a mikan que lindo)

natsume ,natsume dije yo pero solo seguía mirándome yo me sonroje y le grite natsume que tanto ves y creo que lo saque de su shock.

:¡Que que pasa mikan.

nada dije sonriendo ten aquí está la pijama .

:¡gracias iré a cambiarme al baño permiso. La pijama que mikan me trajo es un pantalón de tela color café y una playera blanca la cual no me que do asique Salí del baño sin camisa deje ver mi buen cuerpo .ya Salí mikan ella volteo a verme y se sonrojo como un tomate y dijo: natsume porque no traes camisa dijo tartamudeando, yo le conteste no me quedo .

Pensé que buen cuerpo tiene pero que pasa con el . yo dije ok ya es tarde mañana tengo escuela vamos a dormir yo me quite el camisón con mucha vergüenza entre en la cama y me acosté a mi lado se acostó natsume hubo un rato de tensión después caí profunda mente dormida y entre al mundo de los sueños.

:¡mikan ya se había dormido así que yo hice lo mismo y en pese a soñar .

Sueños de mikan y natsume

aparecí en una pradera ala do había un bosque oscuro lo raro es que había alguien de espaldas a mi entonces se volteo. Natsume que rayos ases en mi sueño y el con testo eso es lo que yo me pregunto de repente dos personas aparecieron caminando juntos parecía una hermosa pareja cuando les vimos la cara no puede ser somos nosotros dijimos los dos al parecer no nos escucha veamos que pasa.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
